<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violets by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790118">Violets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Revolutionary Girl Utena: After The Revolution, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Post-After The Revolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd dreamed of this once upon a time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaoru Kozue/Kaoru Miki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They'd dreamed of this once upon a time. An international music magazine had come to interview them both, not just Miki, but Kozue wasn't quite sure what to say or do. She was trying, but... Miki carefully finished her half-answers while she nibbled at tiny cakes decorated with tiny sugared violets. </p>
<p>There was nothing to say about the years she and Miki had been apart, anyway. All that mattered was their music, together. The rest of it, their changing relationship, it was theirs alone. </p>
<p>She reached for Miki's hand and he took it, smiling. </p>
<p>This was their dream come true.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>